<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Hung the Stars by that_disabled_mutant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881628">You Hung the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_disabled_mutant/pseuds/that_disabled_mutant'>that_disabled_mutant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, mailee, replenish the Mailee tag on AO3 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_disabled_mutant/pseuds/that_disabled_mutant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee and Mai go stargazing plus a lot of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Hung the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai’s cell phone rang.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come over?” Her girlfriend, Ty Lee, asked.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Mai was greeted at the door by a cheerful Ty Lee. She was wearing her pink pajama pants and a white shirt that she was wearing the night they first kissed.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” Ty Lee greeted.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>They made their way up to the roof and lied down, gazing up at the stars. </p>
<p>Ty Lee threaded her hand in Mai’s.</p>
<p>“I wish we could do this every night.” Mai looked over at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Once we graduate and get our own house together we can.”</p>
<p>They smiled softly at each other, the moonlight peacefully illuminating their faces.</p>
<p>“I love you, Ty.” Mai squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” She squeezed back.</p>
<p>They looked back up just in time to see a shooting star.</p>
<p>“Make a wish!” Ty Lee said.</p>
<p>“I wish your parents will let us have a sleepover tonight.” Mai smirked.</p>
<p>“Let’s ask them when we’re done.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee leaned over and kissed Mai on the cheek.</p>
<p>They lied next to each other in comfortable silence before going back inside.</p>
<p>“Mom, can Mai sleep over?” Ty Lee asked.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. Just make sure you go to bed at a reasonable hour.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Once they got upstairs, Mai changed into a pair of Ty Lee’s pajamas: red shorts with a pink strawberry pattern and a black tank top.</p>
<p>They lied down and Mai rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest, listening to her breathing.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Mai murmured.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Ty Lee kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I wrote this after I went stargazing (it gave me Inspiration™). Also I added a lot of fluff because why not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>